Salem
Appearance Salem wore a brown cloak. .]] Player Salem joined The World as Maahes, a rising PK and hacker. Taking sides with The Preventers he caused difficulties for players like Tetsuya and Ryxga. He was however, never holding overall negative feelings towards other players. After he was banned he returned as M e l a n c h o l y and began to spread word of "Tgcorp", another website working on their own 3D The World R:2. To his surprise, Joseph Stacko merged with tgcorp, in an effort to produce R:2 faster. This decision gave all of tgcorps staff members, staff membership in R:1. Admin As a moderator of The World R:1, Salem's main goal was to allow as many people to play as possible. He would kick players from the game if their status was set to away for over 20 minutes, and log on much more than any staff member of that time. He became very good friends with Sammy. Soon after his join as an admin, CC and TG made the decision to un-ban anyone that was ever banned from the CC Community. However, soon after this Salem began to ban members of the CC Community using his "one warning" policy. However, in some cases the first warning would have nothing to do with the second infraction leading to people's bans. It was through this that within one day he banned notable players like Info_man and sieg. Although due to a later banning of Info_man by Balmung, it was seen that Info's activity in CC's community was destructive to say the least. Joe brought him back every time he was banned with the excuse of him being a "friend". Downfall With his bannings getting more and more frequent, and affecting players like Info_man, that had much influence in the community, it was decided by Lee that he would start spreading lies about Salem abusing his Admin. However, despite his efforts, the flocks of Lee fanboys followed his word completely. Salem decided that if lies were to be told and believed by the majority, he would make them true. "The Salem Incident" Salem, in his final hours as admin, caused heavy damage to the Maps of R:1. He all but destroyed Mac Anu and Dun Lorieg, as well as making random tiles all over the place in a few of the Lost Grounds. Also, he placed chests all over the maps, containing 'Twilight', the admin-only item that could kill anyone in one-hit. It was because of this that Twilight was spread throughout the players, thus, Salem lead vicariously to the deletions of players like Mouse, Terror_of_Death, Ryxga, Hiroto, Tetsuya, among other players. His rampage went on for nearly an hour as players scrambled to reach the twilight chests, those that did would inevitably end up cloning the deadly item. Salem then logged out of The World, deleted his admin account on the forums and posted his resignation on his previous forum name (Maahes). The damage he caused was irreparable, and to restore The World's order, Joe Stacko was forced to do a system restore of The World, setting it back to May 21, 2007. Thus, any fields that were made within the time between May 22, 2007 to the date of the Salem Incident were deleted. EyeofCalamity did, however, recreate some of the fields. Those that have no returned include, MoonTree's @home, the icey Omega dungeon, and the arena. Trivia * Salem has returned more than 5 times since the Salem Incident. * It is because of the Salem Incident, that Karu has the only Megiddo Wand in existence. * Despite vicariously causing Sammy's deletion by the hands of Sephiroth X, she maintains strong positive feelings towards Salem, wishing his return to the community. *The first writers of this article are ignorant dumbasses, seeing how roughly 25 percent of the facts were wrong. I guess they shouldn't assume what happened before their time ^_^ ~Reyna Category:Player Category:No longer here Category:Wavemaster